


[podfic] This is Agent Hawkeye, and this Other Guy Hawkeye

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: MASH (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, I'm A Doctor Not A, M/M, Minor Injuries, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Avengers (2012), Recruitment, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Concrit esp welcome relating to the sound effects. I think this is the most sfx I've tried to work into a podfic before so share what you liked or what you didn't.





	[podfic] This is Agent Hawkeye, and this Other Guy Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is Agent Hawkeye, and this Other Guy Hawkeye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511405) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



**Download (plain text)** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/cxv4pwr8ek88vcj/MCU-MASH%20This%20is%20Agent%20Hawkeye.mp3?dl=0) (12.1 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:13:14

 

**Download (with SFX)** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/ppgn9azn6v5883o/MCU-MASH%20This%20is%20Agent%20Hawkeye%20w%20SFX.mp3?dl=0) (12.5 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:13:39

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit esp welcome relating to the sound effects. I think this is the most sfx I've tried to work into a podfic before so share what you liked or what you didn't.


End file.
